starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitorius
Inquisitor.]] The Inquisitorius was a secret division of Imperial Intelligence consisting of dark side Force-sensitive agents known as Inquisitors, or "truth officers". Under the control of Darth Vader, these Inquisitors were considered the highest ranking of the Dark Side Adepts, outranking the Emperor's Hands, Prophets of the Dark Side, and lesser Dark Jedi. They reported directly to Emperor Palpatine. History The Inquisitorius was an organization established around 19 BBY by Emperor Palpatine. It consisted of agents referred to as Inquisitors tasked with hunting down Jedi who managed to survive Order 66. While many Jedi fell in the Great Jedi Purge, some betrayed their order and joined the ranks of both the Inquisitorius and the Emperor's Dark Side Adepts. The Inquisitors were also responsible for awakening Arden Lyn after a twenty-five millennia long sleep. Following the first death of Palpatine at Endor, the bureaucracy of the Inquisitorius engaged in infighting with other branches of the government to determine a successor, leading to the total collapse of the Inquisitorius. The last of the Inquisitors were killed by 8 ABY at the hands of Bacharan Valak and his various agents. However, this would not be the end of the Inquisitorious. Vassily Korolov, the Empire's Grand Vizier, restored the organization in 15 ABY with himself as Grand Inquisitor. Given their very own task force, the Inquisitorious sought out the last remnants of the dying Republic and the Jedi to stamp them out of the galaxy permanently. Operations The Inquisitors' primary purpose was the interrogation of Jedi or particularly resistant subjects. Subjects were attained for the Inquisitors by authorization of Legal Authorization for Advanced Containment Documents. When usual methods of interrogation such as torture and Bavo Six injections failed to break a subject, Imperial Intelligence would call upon an Inquisitor, who would use powerful Force skills in conjunction with traditional but effective methods of manipulation to obtain success. However, since Imperial Intelligence was quite effective in interrogating the average subject, they rarely required the services of an Inquisitor. Inquisitors instead spent much of their time looking for potential Jedi candidates and Force activity in the backwater parts of the Galactic Empire, most often in the Outer Rim Territories, at the discretion of their leader the Grand Inquisitor. Malorum, the first Grand Inquisitor, was killed on Naboo by Ferus Olin; Lord Torbin, the third Grand Inquisitor, was killed by an assassin droid who crashed a shuttle into the Imperial palace on Weerden sixteen years prior to the Battle of Yavin. The title was eventually taken up by the Zabrak Ja'ce Yiaso, but he would be killed by Lara Grayson in 8 ABY when Valak consolidated the last of his Empire. Korolov claimed the title of Grand Inquisitor in 15 ABY. The Inquisitorius was based in the foreboding Citadel Inquisitorius on the planet Prakith in the Deep Core; here, the High Inquisitors were given their assignments and conferred with their colleagues. At its reorganization in 15 ABY, headquarters was moved to Imperial Center. Known Inquisitors Grand Inquisitors *Malorum *Hydra *Vassily Korolov *Laddinare Torbin *Ja'ce Yiaso High Inquisitors *Adalric Cessius Brandl *Halmere *Mox Slosin *Antinnis Tremayne *Volytar Chief Inquisitors *Loam Redge Inquisitors *Gwellib Ap-Llewff *Ameesa Darys *Drayneen *Fa'Zoll *Jerec *Xarot Korlin *Olof *Lanu Pasiq *Sancor *Shynne *Vrke Apprentice Inquisitors *Brakiss *Jaalib Brandl *Vialco Category:Imperial Organizations Category:Imperial Entities & Terminology Category:Intelligence From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.